The field of the disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more specifically, to servers and methods for operating a communication system.
At least some known communication systems include a network access point, such as a wireless access point, that enables a plurality of devices to be communicatively coupled together and/or to communicatively couple the devices to a network such as the Internet. Within a building or another location, a large number of devices, such as cellular phones, embedded controllers, computing devices of a mobile computing infrastructure, and/or other computing devices, may communicate wirelessly with each other and/or with other systems. Such devices may generate a significant amount of radio frequency signals which may cause interference to occur between the signals of the devices. Such interference may cause a reduction in an amount of bandwidth available to each device within the location. In certain circumstances, the interference may render a device unable to communicate with other devices.